In radio communications networks, a user equipment performs a cell search in order to find a base station. When performing the cell search and due to correlation of signals transmitted from one or more base stations, the user equipment may find a so-called false cell. The false cell is herein sometimes also referred to as a ghost cell and corresponds to a non-existing base station, i.e. the ghost cell is not served by a base station. The user equipment will not know whether or not the found cell is a false cell and will therefore try to read a broadcast signal which broadcast signal does not exist. Thus, the user equipment will spend time and power trying to read a non-existing broadcast signal.
US 2011/0103534 discloses a method for handling ghost cells in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communications system. The method identifies hypothetical ghost cell frequencies based on the LTE Primary Synchronization Sequence (PSS) signal. Further, the method creates a list of hypothetical frequency/timing offset pairs based on finding a first correlation peak based on the LTE PSS only, i.e. based on one signal only. The different hypothesises are then examined through the use of frequency domain processing of the LTE Secondary Synchronization Sequence (SSS), which is able to discriminate between incorrect and correct hypothesises.